


English Rose

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [59]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: He didn’t know why, but her kind voice always made him feel better.





	English Rose

“Here you go, Lieutenant Courtenay.” The voice of Nurse Crawley interrupted Edward’s thoughts. It was probably for the best, the times when he was alone were the times that memories of the war came back, the painful memories of the last things he had seen before the gassing. Nurse Crawley had a way of soothing it. He didn’t know why, but her kind voice always made him feel better. He wondered what she looked like. Was she pretty? She sounded pretty. He imagined her as a perfect English rose. He touched his bandages. How he wished he could see her.


End file.
